potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Venables Tales from Within - The Quest for The Amulet
This is a true story of the beginning of his adventures ( Note this may not be suitable for young kids and all accounts haven't been altered ) Prologue July 16th 1653, Amazonian Beach. "Im so close...the amulet of time is in my grasp...and I have no money in my name and no life to give to my grandchildren....why am I here at this moment? why am I risking my life for this meaningless thing? my father said it before and he died in the attempt but I am gonna find this and show it to the world and one day I will be known as the dominate head of my family and maybe get rich in the attempt....wait * 12 minutes later * The sails are broken...flooding the inside wait what is..th" Last known entry of Ataino Warhawk. Years Later March 27th 1744, Open Sea near the Amazon. Well this morning is grand and I hope one day this family can get over the death of my father and his grandfathers fantasy of the amulet....I need to see it with my own eyes and put it to my name as sole owner and not in a kingdom with a power hungry fool and if I get to it then ill be able to restore the name and become head...maybe known to the public...only I can dream. March 28th, Amazonian Coast. I found the beach and im gonna be heading ashore soon and then ill start my expedition...I spent over 20,000 on it and if I fail then ill be in huge debt to the company and myself and if I find it ill be herald as a wealthy man with women and gold poured in my place! * Noon * Well were anchored and ready to go on land...the strange is there is dried blood on the entrance and weird marks on the beach to the water...tracks I reckon I better be careful. March 28th, Amazonian Temple Exterior. Ah its the fabled temple I heard in my grandfathers stories...but the entrance is wide open and its strange because most wont even be free to foreigners and if I were to enter would I return as the victor? maybe become bait? or die a senseless death? No I will enter as bravery flows through me and Fear no longer swells in my breast...I will go and claim the amulet and I will be known for the attempt..the second attempt and only attempt. 2 Days Later March 30th, Amulet Entrance. Ive...been stabbed 6 times and im now at the amulet...the crew is dead and I will die too if I cant get out...ugh why am I actually here...to die? I guess so...ugh I feel the water move under me as if im being followed underground and if I am to die....so be it... March 31st, Reunion & Exit. I got my claim and I met my great grandfather...I took his armor and his weapons as a reminder of his life...I look ok in it and now im ready to leave...I see light and feel a breeze in my face...I can see an opening and if I can find my ship ill be able to escape and... destroy this thing...it killed my crew and my life...what if im stuck though...maybe its my time? a fools errand...screw this...ill force my way out... The Leviathan I found my ship set ablaze and got a small ship to sail home...I feel the ship rock unstabely and I don't know if ill sink...what is under me? is it the myth from the legend of this place? maybe im a threat or because I took the amulet....ok wait...I see * 20 seconds later * Its..huge...AHHHH ITS TAKING THE SEA TO KILL ME....UGH AGHHH. Set course to the coast!!! get me to safety from this beast...Gah the damn thing is fast...ITS BLOCKING THE COAST?!?!?! WHAT...Ugh gotta ram the mother....* Ship ends up hitting it but it ends up taking a hit* Dammit....wai...ugh wait the amulet...maybe just maybe if I toss it then ill live and it leaves...* Tosses it in the ocean as it rises from the ocean and comes face to face with me* You wont leave here...without a fight * raises sword but it goes under again and lets the ship sail away* Ah...god that was...well freaking rough...and im alive...but my crew isn't. Crew. Daniels Steven Bishop Bryce Jackson Thomas Frederick Saul May they rest in peace. Well...its a 60 mile trip to the nearest town...gotta sleep.... Ryan Warhawk- After days of insanity and blood he returned but lied about the expedition and said it was France who attacked. The accounts are true and very few seamen cant talk of this nightmare and till this day it is called "The Nightmare of The Amazon"